Changed Faith
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: Set between the end of the Chunnin exams and Sasuke's betraying the village. Naruto, Jiraiay and Sasuke run into someone besides Itacih and Kisame. How will this mysterious figure change the story well you will need to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Changed Faith

Set between the end of the Chunnin exams and Sasuke's betraying the village. Naruto, Jiraiay and Sasuke run into someone besides Itacih and Kisame. How will this mysterious figure change the story well you will need to read to find out.

Chapter: 1

Twenty years ago

"Hey Kin look at this?" Kin walked over to his friend Jiraiya.

"What did you find?"

"It looks like an underground fountain."

"Seriously?"

"Jiraiya quit with the fairy tails." Orochimaru rolled his eyes. "If you found an underground fountain next you'll say it's the fountain of youth." Kin and Orochimaru looked through the crack in the side of the tunnel and both gasped.

"Holly shit!"

"It is an underground fountain."

"Told you so." Jiraiya smirked. "Who want's to find a way to it?"

"A way to what?" Tsunade walked over as Kin and Orochimaru turned to her.

"Jiraiya found an underground fountain."

"What?" Tusnade looked through the crack and whistled. "Wow looks like it belongs in the Frie Damiyo's palace gardens."

"I know right."

"Maybe Orochimaru is right?" Everyone looked at Jiraiya. "He did say if I found an underground fountain it may be the fountain of youth."

"Hah come on Jiraiya he was messing with you man." Jiraiya sighed as the other three laughed.

Current day

Jiraiya sat straight up his hand clutching a kunai as he panted. He looked around the small clearing he was in with his student Naruto Uzumaki. He ran his hand through his white hair as he looked over at the smoldering fire which had burned out during the night. "I haven't had a dream involving him in a long time." Jiraiya stretched his arms over his head and yawned. "Well no need to worry about it we're sure he died that day from the explosion." Jiraiya looked over at Naruto as he snored. "Time to wake the brat." Jiraiya rummaged into his burlap bag and pulled out one of the water balloons that was needed for Naruto to master the Resangan and tossed it into Naruto's face. Naruto sputtered as he sat up.

"What the hell!"

"Time to get up kid." Naruto glared at the smirking Jiraiya. Jiraiya rolled up his sleeping mat as Naruto followed suit and both picked up their packs. "Ok time for you to continue your training." Jiraiya tossed him the water balloon. "Remember what I told you."

"Yeah I know manage to pop the balloon by rotating the water." Naruto closed his eyes as he focused. "I will master this jutsu."

"I hope so." Jiraiya smirked. "Even the Fourth Hokage never perfected the jutsu."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Jiraiya nodded. "He always thought it was possible to add your chakra element to the attack."

"Wow."

"Yep it's already an A-rank jutsu in it's base form just imagine what it could do if you add chakra element to the mix." Jiraiya whistled. "It would be a nearly unbeatable attack."

"Awesome!" Naruto jumped into the air. "I'll master this jutsu and then complete it and become an even greater ninja than the Fourth Hokage." Jiraiya ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Maybe you will brat and I'll be there to see it all happen."

"Yeah." Naruto smiled. "Thank you for all the training you've been giving me."

"Hey don't mention it kid it's been my pleasure." Jiraiya smiled as he thought about Minato. "You remind me a lot of the Fourth Hokage you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Jiraiya laughed. "You two even gave me the same nickname."

"You mean Pervy Sage." Naruto smiled as Jiraiya smirked a bit.

"Exactly." Jiraiya saw a town ahead. "Alright kid let's head into town and get a hotel room." Naruto nodded as the two walked into town. Not minutes later Jiraiya handed Naruto some money as he rushed off after some random woman.

"Dang pervert." Naruto shook his head as he walked into the hotel. Naruto paid for a room on the third floor and headed up to it. Naruto was sitting in the room trying to pop the water balloon when someone knocked on the door. He got up expecting to see Jiraiya but instead saw two men in straw hats and black cloaks with red clouds. "Umm can I help you?"

"Please come with us Naruto." Naruto blinked.

"How do you know my name?"

"That doesn't matter just come with us." Naruto looked closer at the man talking to him and thought he looked like Sasuke.

"Wait a minute are you an Uchiha?"

"Kid's not dumb." The man that looked like a shark smirked. "Let's just grab the kid and go."

"Indeed." Itachi reached out and grabbed Naruto's wrist. "Come with us now." He yanked Naruto into the hallway who quickly broke free of the hold and put some distance between himself and the two men.

"Sorry but it's dangerous to go with strangers."

"Kid's cheeky huh?" Kisame grinned. "Bet after I rough him up a bit he'll be more willing to come along." Kisame got ready to advance towards Naruto until all of them were interrupted by a shout.

"Itachi!" Itachi looked down the hallway and saw Sasuke who was powering up a Chidori.

"Oh it's you my foolish little brother."

"Today you die." Sasuke was about to charge when a massive killing intent came over the hallway. Both him and Naruto were frozen in place as Kisame and Itachi actually had sweat running down their faces.

"Well what do we have here?" A man suddenly appeared behind Sasuke. He wore a red battle vest and black combat pants and boots. He had a black trench coat on over that. He also wore a black barber's bowl hat with a red sash tied around it. The most amazing thing about him was his blazing red eyes and medium length red hair. "Two members of the Akatsuki and two little kids." Just then Jiraiya came busting onto the scene holding a woman who was knocked out.

"Made it in time." Jiraiya noticed the man at the end of the hall and was startled. "Is that really you Kin?"

"Ah Jiraiya-san long time no see." Kin nodded his head towards him. "I see time has not done you well."

"Yes though you seem to be doing well."

"What can I say I found a way to cheat time." Kin smiled. "But enough about that Jiraiya old friend I'm here for more important things." In an instant he slammed a fist into the side of Kisame's face and sent him flying down the hall and through a window. Itachi moved to grab a kunai but as he raised the weapon Kin was before him and snatched his wrist. With a quick twitch he snapped Itachi's wrist before he spun and threw the elder Uchiha out the same window Kisame had flown through. "Well I'd love to stick around but I mostly showed up to help you out a bit." Kin went to follow the two younger men when Jiraiya appeared behind him with a Rasengan at the ready.

"I can't just let you leave Kin after all you did betray the village all those years ago." Kin just smirked as he bent low and kicked Jiraiya in the gut before dropping a smoke bomb to cover his retreat. "Damn." Jiraiya coughed as the smoke cleared out. The menacing presence was now gone and Sasuke fell to his knees the Chidori deactivating as Naruto let out a shudder.

"Who was that?" Jiraiya looked at Naruto.

"An old friend long thought dead after betraying the village." Jiraiya looked towards the end of the hall where the broken window was. "Well those two won't be coming back anytime soon." Jiraiya looked over at Sasuke who seemed to be zoning out. "Oi kid." Sasuke snapped out of it as he looked at Jiraiya. "Why are you here?"

"Itachi and that other man attacked Konoha and injured some of our Jonin including Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke slowly stood up. "I came looking to challenge my brother but then that man showed up."

"I see." Jiraiya hummed. Suddenly Gai came around the corner.

"Jiraiya-sama."

"Gai?"

"I followed Itachi and Kisame after their attack on the village." Gai looked down. "Kakashi-kun was seriously injured and is trapped inside a genjutsu."

"I see Gai please take Sasuke back to the village I will continue searching for Tsunade alongside Naruto." Jiraiya looked back out the broken window. "We need to find her now more than ever." Gai nodded as he put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. For once he didn't protest as he followed Gai back down the stairs.

"So what now Pervy Sage?"

"Now we pack up and get out of town quick I know we paid for the room already but it is too dangerous to hang out here now." Naruto nodded as he entered the room and grabbed his pack. The two walked downstairs as Jiraiya rummaged into his pocket and pulled out a couple bills. He laid them on the front counter for the hotel attendant as the two walked out of the hotel and started heading down the road.

Itachi and Kisame were panting as they looked around the woods they had ran into. "I don't sense anyone." Kisame came to a stop as Itachi stopped a bit further ahead. "Who the hell was that?"

"I believe that was Kin Kamikaze." Itachi took a deep breath and regained his senses. "He was on the same level as the Sannin were back in their prime."

"What?" Kisame stood up straight. "That impossible he didn't look older than twenty something."

"I know." Itachi nodded his head. "But if Jiraiya-san called him Kin then that is the only man it could be."

"What now?"

"We must report to Pain immediately this is something he must know about." Kisame sighed as he followed Itachi deeper into the woods so they could find a secluded place to contact their leader.

"Well they're good at covering their tracks that's for sure." Kin looked around some more but couldn't find the slightest clue to where Itachi and Kisame had gone. "Not like it matters anyways I'll deal with the Akatsuki later if it comes to that." Kin turned towards the north. "The next most likely place to met any of the old gang is that way." Kin shrugged as he took off towards Tanzaku Town.

Preview of chapter 2

Orochimaru sat by the small campfire outside Tanzaku Town. Suddenly Kabuto was next to him with a kunai drawn. "Kukuku put the kunai away Kabuto you couldn't beat this man anyways." Kabuto slowly and reluctantly put his kunai back in his weapons pouch. "So what brings you here?" Orchimaru turns towards the intruder.

"Can't stop to say hello?" Kin walks into the glow of the fire. "After all it's been twenty years."

"Yes it has." Orochimaru grins. "I though you died." Kin walks over and sit on a fallen tree as he notices Orochimaru's useless hands.

"I almost did but I avoided enough of the explosion to survive."

"I see." The two former Leaf ninjas stared at each other.

"I should kill you now." Kabuto tensed until Orochimaru started to chuckle.

"We both know you'd rather kill me at full strength."

"Got me there." Kin smirked as he picked up a small branch and threw it into the fire. "You know I moved it right."

"Of course only you would have had the time to find it in the last twenty years." Orochimaru grinned. "Where did you move it too?"

"Why Orochimaru..." Kin smirked. "...where would be the fun in telling you."

"Had to try." Kin stood up. "Leaving so soon."

"I'll see you later I'm certain of it."

"How many of the others know you're alive?"

"Just you and Jiraiya." Kin walked off as Orochimaru smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Changed Faith

Set between the end of the Chunnin exams and Sasuke's betraying the village. Naruto, Jiraiay and Sasuke run into someone besides Itacih and Kisame. How will this mysterious figure change the story well you will need to read to find out.

Chapter: 2

Naruto huffed as he tried to keep pace with Jiraiya as they ran through the tree branches. "Why are we rushing so fast." Naruto wheezed.

"Because I have no idea what that man could have wanted and finding Tsunade quickly just became our top priority."

"Wasn't it already our top priority?"

"Well yeah but we need to find her now." Jiraiay slowed his pace a bit. "Then again the town she may be in is pretty big and I'm sure you're running out of steam." Jiraiya looked back and saw the sweat pouring off of Naruot as he struggled to keep moving. "Ok we'll make camp here." Jiraiya stopped and jumped down as Naruto followed suit and landed wobbly. "Sit down." Naruto didn't need to be told twice as he fell straight on his ass.

"I'm sorry."

"No." Jiraiya shook his head as he went about preparing camp. "You're a kid it's expected of you to have limits Naruto." Jiraiya looked over as Naruto seemed to look displeased. "I know you are always pushing yourself pass those limits but sometimes it's good to admit your out of gas and it's time to call it a day, otherwise you'll damage yourself and wont be in you prime as long." Naruto nodded as he took off his pack.

"Ok then Pervy Sage I'll trust you on this one."

"Thanks." Jiraiya smiled as he finished setting up camp.

Orochimaru sat by the small campfire outside Tanzaku Town. Suddenly Kabuto was next to him with a kunai drawn. "Kukuku put the kunai away Kabuto you couldn't beat this man anyways." Kabuto slowly and reluctantly put his kunai back in his weapons pouch. "So what brings you here?" Orchimaru turns towards the intruder.

"Can't stop to say hello?" Kin walks into the glow of the fire. "After all it's been twenty years."

"Yes it has." Orochimaru grins. "I though you died." Kin walks over and sits on a fallen tree as he notices Orochimaru's useless hands.

"I almost did but I avoided enough of the explosion to survive."

"I see." The two former Leaf ninjas stared at each other.

"I should kill you now." Kabuto tensed until Orochimaru started to chuckle.

"We both know you'd rather kill me at full strength."

"Got me there." Kin smirked as he picked up a small branch and threw it into the fire. "You know I moved it right."

"Of course only you would have had the time to find it in the last twenty years." Orochimaru grinned. "Where did you move it too?"

"Why Orochimaru..." Kin smirked. "...where would be the fun in telling you."

"Had to try." Kin stood up. "Leaving so soon."

"I'll see you later I'm certain of it."

"How many of the others know you're alive?"

"Just you and Jiraiya." Kin walked off as Orochimaru smiled.

"My lord sorry if this is overstepping my bounds but who was that man?"

"No need to worry Kabuto." Orochimaru looked at his second in command. "That was Kin Kamikaze." Kabuto visibly paled a bit. "So you remember what I told you of him."

"Of course someone who could fight with and against all three Sannin at once is a formidable opponent." Kabuto rubbed his chin. "But he didn't look that old?"

"Remember why I build my bases underground besides the fact it makes them easier to hid?"

"Yes you said years ago you team found a underground fountain and the more you thought...it was exactly that." Kabuto looked at his master.

"Indeed it would appear that fountain was the fountain of youth and Kin used it then hid it somewhere else." Orochimaru grinned like a maniac. "If I can find that I'll be one step closer to immortality." Orochimaru laughed as Kabuto smiled happy for his master.

Jiraiya slowly opened his eyes. "Morning already huh?" Jiraiya sat up and yawned. He looked around as he noticed Naruto had already woke up and was some distance away working on the Resangan. "Hey Naruto." Naruto stopped and turned towards Jiraiya as he got up. "How long have you been up?"

"Twenty minutes." Naruto smirked. "Almost got the water balloon to pop twice."

"Good." Jiraiya smiled. "We can practice more on the road as we move towards Tanzaku town."

"You sure she'll be there?" Naruto asked as he walked over and started to roll up his sleeping mat.

"Well it does have the biggest gambling district in the land of fire so it's a high probability."

"Why would that make a difference?"

"Because..." Jiraiya grinned. "...she is the legendary sucker."

"Congratulations mam you got a full house." The dealer pushed the pot towards Tsunade.

"Thank you I think I'll call it a day."

"But you're on a roll mam."

"Yes but better to quit why'll ahead." Tsunade picked up the poker chips and quickly left the table. "Damn I never win unless something bad is about to happen."

"That's part of your charm." Tsunade turned to her left.

"Kin long time no see."

"Yes it has been." Kin dropped his coin into the slot and pulled the lever. He watched as it spun around. "I'd almost think you drunk from the fountain if I didn't know any better." He got one seven.

"Well I didn't you know this is a henge jutsu." Kin got two sevens.

"Yes I do." Kin got three sevens. "Oh look jackpot I knew having you stand nearby would help." The machine lit up as coins started pouring out. "You should know all four of us are in the city and the other two know I'm alive."

"I see well as much fun as this has been I must get going Kin."

"Goodbye Tusnade." Kin smiled as Tsunade waked away.

"Shizune." The young woman jumped.

"Ah Tsunade-sama are you ready to leave?" That's when she noticed Tsunade had actually made money. "Wow you won for once."

"Yes now come on let's get going." Tsunade turned in her chips for cash then the two women and hizune's pet pig left the gambling house. Tsunade quickly took a right then a left and another right as Shizune rushed to keep up.

"Umm Tsunade-sama wouldn't the hotel be closer if we went down the main road?"

"Yes but I needed a secluded spot for this." Before Shizune could say anything Orochimaru and Kabuto appeared before them.

"Ah Tsunade it's been a while." Tsunade just stared at Orochimaru. "I see well I can tell you ran into Kin earlier."

"Wait does he mean Kin Kamikaze?" Shizune looked at her master who just nodded her head. "But he was suppose to have died battling the Sannin."

"Yes how Kin was able to survive that double move by Jiraiya and Gambunta is a mystery." Tsunade crossed he arms. "Now what do you want Orochimaru?" That's when she noticed his arms looked dead.

"Well I'd like you to heal my arms."

"Why should I do that?" Tsunade glared at the man before her. "What even happened to them?"

"Well one our sensei used the Death God sealing technique on me but only managed to seal my arms." Orochimaru grinned. "The reason you should heal me is simple because I can and will revive both Dan and Nawaki from the dead." Tsunade froze as a range of emotions played out in her eyes. Everything from sorrow to joy and anger even.

"Give me one week to think over your deal." Kabuto went to speak but Orochimaru looked at him and he kept quite.

"Fair enough Tsunade." Orochimaru grinned. "One week then come to me with your answer." And with that he and Kabuto quickly disappeared back into the shadows.

"Tsunade-sama I don't think we should do this." Shizune looked at her master.

"I'll make my decision in a week." With that Tsunade walked off as Shizune sighed. Tonton oinked as Shizune nodded her head.

"She is hardheaded."

"Shizune keep up!" Shizune quickly rushed after her master.

Chapter 3 preview

"Well Naruto you got one day left to master the Resengan." Jiraiya looked at Naruto who was laying on the ground breathing heavily from both low chakra levels and fatigue.

"Yeah but I got to finish it now." Naruto sat up. "There is no way I'm losing this bet believe it!"

"Ok then." Jiraiya rummaged in his equipment pouch and pulled out a soldier pill. "Catch." He tossed it to Naruto. "That will replenish your chakra levels and stamina." Naruto quickly swallowed the pill.

"Wow I feel great." He smiled as he jumped up. "Thanks Jiraiya." Naruto returned to his training as Jiraiya smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Changed Faith

Set between the end of the Chunnin exams and Sasuke's betraying the village. Naruto, Jiraiay and Sasuke run into someone besides Itacih and Kisame. How will this mysterious figure change the story well you will need to read to find out.

Chapter: 3

Jiraiya sighed as he looked around Tanzaku town. He had not found even a hint that Tsunade was in the town. He looked behind him to see Naruto looking tired and hungry. "Oi Naruto?"

"Yeah." Naruto snapped to attention.

"We're going to eat and find a hotel to rest."

"Alright." Naruto followed Jiraiya into the first restaurant they came to. Jiraiya was looking for an open table when he saw her.

"Tusnade!"

"Jiraiya?" Tsunade was still surprised even if she expected him. "What do you want?" That's when she noticed Naruto.

"We came here to find you." Jiraiya and Naruto walked over.

"Why?" Tsunade took a drink of her sake.

"Well it's bad Tsunade." Jiraiya sighed. "Sarutobi-sensei died."

"Did he?" Tsunade shrugged. "All the Hokages have died in office." Tsunade looked at Jiraiya. "Why is this any different?"

"Simple..." Jiraiya grinned. "they want you to be Hokage."

"No." Tsunade's answer was simple and to the point. "That job is cursed and I want nothing to do with it?"

"What's your problem?"

"Who's the brat?"

"My names Naruto and I'm going to be Hokage one day!" Naruto stood up and stared at Tsunade.

"Well good for you."

"I can't believe the thought an old woman like you would make a good Hokage."

"What was that?" Tsunade crushed her sake cup in her fist as she stood up.

"I said you were old."

"You want to take this outside brat?"

"Gladly." Naruto followed Tsunade towards the door as Shizune looked for Jiraiya to stop the fight.

"Let's make sure she don't kill him." Jiraiya stood up as Shizune followed him out to see Naruto and Tsunade glaring at on another from opposite ends of the street.

"I can beat you with one finger brat."

"Whatever old hag!"

"That's it your dead!" Tsunade entered her fighting stance as she saw Naruto hold out his right hand and start trying to form the Resangan.

"Here I come!" Naruto rushes forward as Tsunade smirks. Naruto tries to hit he with his unstable Resangan but she shoves his hand down into the ground destroying part of the street. Naruto is shocked at the damage the move did as Tusnade takes her left hand and flicks him in the head with her middle finger and sends him flying down the street.

"Oh no!" Shizune rushes over to Naruto as Jiraiya walks over to Tsunade.

"You taught him that already?"

"Well he is his son so it's a birth right after all." Jiraiya shrugged.

"It's incomplete."

"Yep but he's coming along well for someone of his talents."

"Whatever." Tsunade crossed her arms under her chest. "Until he learns to do the jutsu he shouldn't use it in battle."

"Agreed." Jiraiya looks down the street to see Naruto stand up and wobble a bit.

"Hey brat!" Tusnade pulls her uncle's necklace out from under her shirt. "I'll make a bet with you."

"What bet?"

"I'll give you a week to learn the Resangan and if you do I'll become Hokage and give you this necklace."

"Fine but what do you get if I fail?"

"You give up on becoming Hokage." Tsunade smirked. "Unless your scared."

"Deal." Naruto and Tusnade shake hands as Shizune looks on shocked why Jiraiya just grins.

"Well Naruto looks like everything you want to achieve rides on learning the Resangan huh?"

"Yep." Naruto nodded. "I'll have it down in a week believe it."

"I'm sure you will kid." Jiraiya smirked as Tsunade and Shizune started to walk away. "Come on let's go find a hotel now."

"Right." Naruto follows Jiraiya as the four ninjas head for the same place.

Six days later

Jiraiya was watching Naruto train as the young boy was still working on stabilizing the Resangan. Naruto had the sphere of chakra in his hand when it wobbled out of control. In a panic he added more chakra a the orb exploded in his face.

"Ouch." Naruto rubbed his head.

"Well Naruto you got one day left to master the Resangan." Jiraiya looked at Naruto who was laying on the ground breathing heavily from both low chakra levels and fatigue.

"Yeah but I got to finish it now." Naruto sat up. "There is no way I'm losing this bet believe it!"

"Ok then." Jiraiya rummaged in his equipment pouch and pulled out a soldier pill. "Catch." He tossed it to Naruto. "That will replenish your chakra levels and stamina." Naruto quickly swallowed the pill.

"Wow I feel great." He smiled as he jumped up. "Thanks Jiraiya." Naruto returned to his training as Jiraiya smiled.

"Stupid kid." Jiraiya shook his head. "Just like his father maybe even too much."

"Will he be ok?" Shizue and her pet pig Tonton walked over to Jiraiya. "He's been at it almost non-stop since he made the bet with Tsunade-sama."

"Yeah." Jiraiya stood up. "He'll be fine he only knows one way to train and that's all out." Jiraiya lead Shizune away from Naruto as he kept working on the Resangan.

"This is like trying to do two things at once." Naruto smiled. "Maybe that's it."

Preview Chapter: 4

A week ago

"So you mean to tell me Kin Kamikaze is alive and still in his prime?" Pain actually looked perplexed by this news.

"Yes sir me and Kisame were completely outmatched by him."

"What?" Deidara snorted. "The golden boys sent running that's rich."

"Yeah it fucking is." Hidan laughed.

"Both of you calm down." Kakuzu sighed. "This is a problem for all of us."

"He's right." Sasori looked around. "Kin Kamikaze is a dangerous man who can take any of us." Sasori glanced towards Pain.

"Yes even I would have problems with such a foe." Pain looked around at the other Akatsuki members. "That is why we shall postpone our attempts to capture any of the Jinchuuriki until we have disposed of this man." The Akatsuki were surprised at this but none dare speak up in disagreement of their leader. "If that is all I would like for Zetsu to continue with his spying on the other nations."

"As you wish Pain-sama." The weird half white half black plant man answered as he bowed his head.

"Then let the hunt for Kin Kamikaze begin." The Akatsuki nod as their shadow forms slowly vanish.


	4. Chapter 4

Changed Faith

Set between the end of the Chunnin exams and Sasuke's betraying the village. Naruto, Jiraiay and Sasuke run into someone besides Itacih and Kisame. How will this mysterious figure change the story well you will need to read to find out.

Chapter: 4

A week ago

"So you mean to tell me Kin Kamikaze is alive and still in his prime?" Pain actually looked perplexed by this news.

"Yes sir me and Kisame were completely outmatched by him."

"What?" Deidara snorted. "The golden boys sent running that's rich."

"Yeah it fucking is." Hidan laughed.

"Both of you calm down." Kakuzu sighed. "This is a problem for all of us."

"He's right." Sasori looked around. "Kin Kamikaze is a dangerous man who can take any of us." Sasori glanced towards Pain.

"Yes even I would have problems with such a foe." Pain looked around at the other Akatsuki members. "That is why we shall postpone our attempts to capture any of the Jinchuuriki until we have disposed of this man." The Akatsuki were surprised at this but none dare speak up in disagreement of their leader. "If that is all I would like for Zetsu to continue with his spying on the other nations."

"As you wish Pain-sama." The weird half white half black plant man answered as he bowed his head.

"Then let the hunt for Kin Kamikaze begin." The Akatsuki nod as their shadow forms slowly vanish.

Current day

As Naruto was busy driving himself into the ground trying to learn the Resangan Itachi and Kisame had meet up with Sasori and Deidara in a small trading town about five miles from Tanzaku town. "Why are we meeting here hmm?"

"Simple we believe Kin Kamikaze is looking for his old friends the Sannin and Jiraiya was looking for Tsunade-sama."

"I see." Sasori nodded. "Tanzaku has a huge gambling district and her unhealthy gambling habit makes it likely she is located there."

"Exactly." Itachi looked at Deidara. "If Tsunade is there Jiraiya is there and that means Kin Kamikaze may be located in the area."

"Hmm so on a hunch we're going to check out the surroundings of Tanzaku town for Kin Kamikaze."

"What do you know bomb boy is using his head." Kisame smirked his toothy shark grin.

"Fuck you."

"No." Itachi steps between Kisame and Deidara. "We have more important matters to deal with such as finding Kin Kamikaze."

"Fine."

"Sure whatever."

"Then let us be on our way." Itachi lead the group of four in the direction of Tanzaku town.

With Kin Kamikaze

"Well this is unexpected." Kin opened his eyes and grinned as he had sharp canines for some reason.

"Yes." A black wolf walked up to Kin. "The Akatsuki seem to be sending you a gift." The wolf growled. "Let me and me brother out to play with them."

"Now Ripper if you and Jaw Crusher hunt them down I won't get any fun later."

"Awe come on let us give them hell." Ripper whimpered.

"Fine." Kin bit his thumb and summoned a white wolf.

"What?" Jaw Crusher looked around. "I was enjoying a meal." He sat down.

"Oh come on Jaw the two of us are going to hunt the Akatsuki members that are coming this way." Ripper wagged his tail.

"Fine." Jaw Crusher sighed. "We will play with them though I'm not sure if we can kill them."

"Sure we can." Ripper smacked him with his tail. "We are the son's of the boss of the wolf clan we will be fine." Ripper started walking away.

"I'll keep him out of trouble."

"Thank you Jaw Crusher." Kin smiled as Jaw Crusher followed after Ripper. "You can come out now." Kabuto and Orochimaru jumped out of a tree.

"Kukuku Kin for the time we should join our powers against Jiraiya and Tsunade."

"No I will go it alone." Kin turned his head and smirked at Orochimaru. "Thanks for the offer though."

"You should think about my offer it stands until tomorrow."

"Well I'll think about it but I doubt I'll change my mind." Kin walked away as Kabuto looked at his master.

"Just as you predicted my lord."

"Yes tomorrow will hold many surprises Kabuto." Orochimaru grinned. "Let us be prepared for battle."

"As you wish my Lord should I call the sound five?"

"No they will only be in the way." Orochimaru turned and headed back to the camp as Kabuto followed his master.

With Tsunade and Jiraiya

The two old friends were already on their fifth bottle of sake. "So tomorrow's the big day."

"Yeah." Tsunade downed another cup of sake. "Are you ready to watch your student lose."

"Haha." Jiraiya downed his cup before pouring another for the both of them. "You will be eating your words tomorrow Tsunade."

"Sure." She rolled her eyes as she looked outside the small food stand the two were in. Jiraiya followed her gaze and got distracted by a beauty of a woman as Tsunade slipped something into his cup. "Well let's finish this cup and call it a day."

"Right." Jiraiya picked up his cup as the two toasted and downed their cups.

Preview chapter: 5

"Damn." Jiraiya panted as he looked across the field and saw that Kin had decided to finally show up.

"The four of us together again." Kin looked at the three Sannin. "This sure brings back memories."

"Kuku agreed it's been far to long since I've had a real fight."

"Looks like we have a standoff Jiraiya."

"Yeah." Jiraiya stretched his arms over his head. "Good thing we're outside the town or we'd demolish it."

"Yeah." Tsunade nodded as she looked at her two old allies. "Which one you want?"

"Both."

"I knew you'd say that." Tsunade and Jiraiya entered battle stances as did Orochimaru and Kin.

"Time to rock."

"Kukuku all of you will perish today." The four legendary ninjas were all set to face off.


	5. Chapter 5

Changed Faith

Set between the end of the Chunnin exams and Sasuke's betraying the village. Naruto, Jiraiay and Sasuke run into someone besides Itacih and Kisame. How will this mysterious figure change the story well you will need to read to find out.

Chapter: 5

Birds were chirping in the warm noon air. Jiraiya laid in his hotel room completely knocked out from the drug Tsunade had slipped into his last cup of sake. Suddenly he was shook awake by Shizune. "Lord Jiraiya wake up."

"Huh what time is it?"

"A little after noon." Jiraiya jumped up.

"What?!"

"Exactly and to make things worse Tsunade-sama has vanished."

"Fuck." Jiraiya opened the window. "Go get Naruto and follow me we need to find her before she runs into Orochimaru." Shizune nods as she runs over to Jiraiya and Naruto's hotel room. Jiraiya jumps out the window as Shizune and a half awake Naruto jump out behind him and start to run after him. It didn't take long for the two of them to catch up to him.

"How are we suppose to find her?"

"Well..." Suddenly the old castle outside of town crumbled to the ground as the civilians started to scream and run from the destruction. "That helps out a lot let's go." Jiraiya rushed off with Naruto and Shizune quickly following. It didn't take long for them to reach the clearing and see a bunch of craters from where Tsunade had tried to crush Orochimaru.

"Kukuku Tsunade you will never learn." Orochimaru was holding Tsunade in a choke hold.

"No Orochimaru you will never learn." With her amazing strength she was able to break his grip before kicking him in the gut and sent him flying away.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya wasted little time joining her. "I can't believe you drugged me."

"I didn't want your help with this."

"Too bad I'm here now." Jiraiya smirked.

"Whatever don't screw around this time." Tsunade glared at Jiraiya. "Got it."

"Hai."

"Kukuku." Orochimaru stood up looking none the worse for wear. "How wonderful it's a reunion...almost." Suddenly Kabuto Orochimaru's right hand man appeared. "Ah there you are Kabuto-kun please entertain young Naruto and Tusnade's apprentice."

"As you wish Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto in an impressive show of speed quickly closed the distance between himself and the two ninjas. His hands glowed green as he prepared to use his chakra scalpels on the two ninjas. Shizune realizing the imminent danger shoved Naruto away before jumping out of the way of the attack herself.

"Shall we?" Orochimaru grinned as he set off a compressed ball of air at Jiraiya. The toad Sannin quickly moved avoiding the attack before firing off a few kunai. He wasn't surprised when Orochimaru used his unique connection to snakes to dodge all of the kunai with ease. Tsuande had decided to close the distance between herself and Orochimaru in that time. She threw a right cross which he seemed to literally slither around before driving a palm thrust into her chest. Tsuande slid back a bit as Orochimaru moved in and lashed out with a kick to the gut making Tsunade tumble backwards. Jiraiya was suddenly in his face and hit a right hook to his jaw. Orochimaru flipped with the punch and pushed off the ground rushing towards Jiraiya. The two exchanged taijutsu blows before both jumped back thinking the same thing if the sudden cling of kunai hitting kunai was any indication. As the kunai landed in the ground Jiraiya ran through hand signs while Orochimaru gathered chakra into his lungs. "Wind style: Great breakthrough." Orochimaru expelled a large amount of wind.

"Fire style: Flame dragon jutsu." Jiraiya took a deep breath then fired of a roaring dragon of fire to clash with Orochimaru's jutsu. The two attacks canceled each other out in a huge explosion. it took a minute for the dust to clear.

In the meantime Shizune and Naruto were mostly on the defensive as Kabuto continued his unrelenting assault. Shizune bit back a curse as Kabuto hit a blow to her left leg calf muscle. Shizune stumbled as Kabuto was above her ready to deliver a blow to her throat and kill her when the orange blur slammed into his side and sent him tumbling away. Kabuto shoved his deadly attack into the boys chest only for him to vanish in smoke.

"Another shadow clone." Kabuto turned to see Shizune finish healing her calf as Naruto stood nearby her watching him. "They work surprisingly well together." Kabuto deactivated his jutsu to adjust his glasses. "However that won't help them forever." Kabuto pulled out three senbon and launched them at the two before pulling out another five and rushed in. Shizune acted quickly pulling out a kunai to deflect the poisoned senbon away from herself and Naruto. Kabuto launched the next five then grabbed five more and threw them. Shizune blocked the first five with ease then the next two but the third one just lightly scratched her skin. Shizune stumbled as the paralyzing poison took effect and the other two embedded into her shoulder.

"Shizune!" Kabuto smiled as he closed the distance and drove a fist right into Naruto's right shoulder and sent him tumbling backwards. Before Naruto could recover Kabuto was upon him with a kick right into his ribs that sent him scooting across the ground. Kabuto smiled when that Naruto vanished.

"When-" Kabuto didn't get to finish his sentence as Naruto drove his left knee into the side of his face. Kabuto was actually knocked off his feet and sent flying a bit he landed into a roll and came to a crouching position facing Naruto. There were now five Naruto's standing before him. Three charged him as the other two stayed back preparing something. Kabuto decided against using his chakra scalpels wanting to test the boy. The clones held up well for a whole three minutes before Kabuto grew tired of their weak attacks and took them out. The smoke blocked his vision of Naruto for a moment. As the smoke cleared his eyes were wide as he saw the attack in Naruto's hand.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shoved it into the traitors chest and sent him flying off.

"Hah." Jiraiya looked over at Tsunade.

"Well I'll be."

"Impressive." Orochimaru and Jiraiya were both looking taxed after the last attack.

"Well that was quite the show." Kin clapped as he walked into the field.

"Damn." Jiraiya panted as he looked across the field and saw that Kin had decided to finally show up.

"The four of us together again." Kin looked at the three Sannin. "This sure brings back memories."

"Kuku agreed it's been far to long since I've had a real fight."

"Looks like we have a standoff Jiraiya."

"Yeah." Jiraiya stretched his arms over his head. "Good thing we're outside the town or we'd demolish it."

"Yeah." Tsunade nodded as she looked at her two old allies. "Which one you want?"

"Both."

"I knew you'd say that." Tsunade and Jiraiya entered battle stances as did Orochimaru and Kin.

"Time to rock."

"Kukuku all of you will perish today." The four legendary ninjas were all set to face off.

Preview chapter: 6

Kin was grinning like a mad man as he dogged under Orochimaru's kick and came up with an uppercut to Jiraiya's chin then turned and caught Orochimaru's round kick and threw him away form him. Before he could continue his attack Tusnade was on top of him and drove him back away from Jiraiya. Just as he was thinking of charging in again Jaw Crusher and Ripper appeared slightly beat up.

"What happened to the two of you?"

"Simple instead of two Akatsuki there were four of them."

"Four?"

"Akatsuki!"

"Well seems we have found the right place."

"Yeah."

"This looks quite dangerous hum."

"Orochimaru."

"Ah Sasori-san how are you?"

"I'll be better once I kill you."

"Looks like we know who he wants." Kisame grinned. "I want-"

"You will face Tsunade-sama." Itachi stared at Kin. "Diedera keep Jiraiya busy."

"Hn."

"Oh so I get to fight an Uchiha." Kin smiled. "This will be fun."


	6. Chapter 6

Changed Faith

Set between the end of the Chunnin exams and Sasuke's betraying the village. Naruto, Jiraiay and Sasuke run into someone besides Itacih and Kisame. How will this mysterious figure change the story well you will need to read to find out.

Chapter: 6

"Well let's stop dawdling and get this thing started." Kin smirked. "Who wants to go first?"

"I'm going to crush you." Tsunade used chakra to increase her speed and strength as she came barreling at Kin. Kin acted quickly knowing taking a direct hit from Tsunade was near suicidal even for him. He just managed to lean out of the way of the left jab and feel back into a handstand and drove his right foot into her chin. Tsunade flipped back but landed on her feet and pushed off at Kin who was also just regaining his feet. He cursed knowing this was going to hurt as he dodged as much of the punch as possible. The blow grazed his left side and he still went tumbling away with at least one bruised rib. Kin however wasn't the unofficial fourth Sannin for nothing as he quickly regained his feet and completely blocked the follow up kick. He quickly spun on his left leg and lashed out connecting with a right side kick to her ribs and sent her tumbling away a few feet. Orochimaru was upon him before he could react driving his right knee into his chin causing his head to snap back. Kin went with the blow into a handstand and flipped landing on his feet. He quickly spun a kunai appearing in his hand as he blocked the three shuriken Jiraiya had thrown at him. Kin twisted avoiding the punch from Tsunade and was glad when Orochimaru appeared beside her with a high kick to the side of her head. Jiraiya feel upon Orochimaru kunai in hand as he went for a slash. Orochimaru used his snake like body to bend out of harms way by inches before his tongue wrapped around Jiraiya's right ankle and tossed him into the recovering Tusnade. Kin was upon Orochimaru before he could react with a brutal roundhouse kick into his useless right arm that sent the man falling and rolling across the ground.

"This is fun." Kin was idly wondering how Ripper and Jaw Crusher were doing.

Jaw Crusher sighed as he watched Ripper jump towards the shark looking man once more only to be batted aside by his giant sword. Ripper crashed in a heap before rolling back onto his legs and growled. "To bad you aint a cat then you'd land on you feet."

"Insolent human!" Ripper charged again but this time the shark man didn't even flinch as the man who smelled of clay drove his left foot into his side and sent him crashing back to the ground. The reason Jaw Crusher wasn't helping was simple. One Ripper had told him to stay back as he could handle the two humans that were even willing to fight him, and two for all of Ripper's pride he knew his brother would either soon ask for his help or retreat back to their home Howling Pass before he die.

"This is boring hum." The clay smelling human put his hands into his pocket. "Just tell us where Kin Kamikaze is hum."

"Never!" Ripper yells. "I'll never betray our summoner." Jaw Crusher nodded his head in agreement. The two brothers may argue sometimes but even he knew better than to betray any of their pack and that included Kin Kamikaze. "Oi Jaw Crusher."

"Yeah?"

"Help." Ripper grinned back at his brother.

"Fine." Jaw Crusher jumped out of the tree he had been in to stand beside his brother. Kisame and Deidara didn't think having the other wolf would help much. That was before Jaw Crusher rushed forward far faster than Ripper and slammed into Deidara hard sending him rolling away. Kisame went to slash at him but Jaw Crusher jumped over the blade and spun driving his hind legs into Kisame's face and knocking down the shark man. Kisame was quick to regain his feet only to be hit head on by a gust of wind as Ripper unleashed his wind jutsu into the unsuspecting man which sent him flying off into the forest area.

"Seems we may need to act after all Sasori-san."

"Indeed Itachi-san." The two wolves looked at the two men who had been watching the fight so far. Jaw Crusher didn't like the way the black haired one smelled. Before he could tell his concern to his brother Ripper dived towards the one called Itachi. Faster than he had seen anyone besides Kin and his father move Itachi had slammed a palm into his brothers chest and sent him flying backwards. Fear gripped Jaw Crusher as Itachi appeared before him and lashed out kicking him in the face. As he landed and rolled onto his legs only one thing was on his mind...run.

"Let's split." Ripper said as he took off towards Kin's scent. Jaw Crusher didn't even need to be told twice as he rushed after his brother.

"This is getting us nowhere." Jiraiya heaved as he looked at the two enemies. Kin seemed fine for the most part but Orochimaru was still doing well as well considering his useless arms.

"Tell me about it we're not even close to ending this fight."

"Come on let's keep going already."

"Kukuku sure." Kin was grinning like a mad man as he dogged under Orochimaru's kick and came up with an uppercut to Jiraiya's chin then turned and caught Orochimaru's round kick and threw him away form him. Before he could continue his attack Tusnade was on top of him and drove him back away from Jiraiya. Just as he was thinking of charging in again Jaw Crusher and Ripper appeared slightly beat up.

"What happened to the two of you?"

"Simple instead of two Akatsuki there were four of them."

"Four?"

"Akatsuki!"

"Well seems we have found the right place."

"Yeah."

"This looks quite dangerous hum."

"Orochimaru."

"Ah Sasori-san how are you?"

"I'll be better once I kill you."

"Looks like we know who he wants." Kisame grinned. "I want-"

"You will face Jiraiya-sama" Itachi stared at Kin. "Diedera keep Tsunade busy."

"Hn."

"Oh so I get to fight an Uchiha." Kin smiled. "This will be fun."

"Sorry we tried to lose them." Jaw Crusher let out a shuddering breath.

"Don't worry you two did well." Ripper and Jaw Crusher vanished in smoke as they retreated. "Well shall we begin."

"Yes." Itachi quickly drew his ninjato as he stood at the ready.

Preview chapter: 7

Itachi and Kin clashed once more kunai against ninjato as the two men struggled for dominance.

"You're good."

"Thank you." Itachi jumped back and ran through one hand seals. "Fire style: Grand fire ball no jutsu." Unlike the fire ball jutsu this flame was white and much larger.

"Impressive." Kin quickly flashed threw one hand seals and took a deep breath. "Wind style: Raging blast." An equally giant ball of wind smashed into Itachi's fire ball. The two jutsu's wavered then exploded in a violent fashion. Itachi and Kin didn't seem to care as they charged forward through the debris and smoke.


End file.
